


san's boner

by sinningskeles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mute Frisk, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningskeles/pseuds/sinningskeles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and pap get a little touchy~ ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. finding out

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing. This is my first fic don't judge D'X btw this was all written at 1:30 am.lol

Sans had had a crush on his bro for as long as he could remember. He should be burning in hell. His brother deserved better than him. All he wanted was to bone his bro. He was sick.

Sans moaned into his hand. "fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuck... hah, hah... paaap~"  
"YES SANS?~"  
"ah! shit!" Sans screamed, so startled he almost fell out of his bed. Papyrus got a snort out of that, and then climbed into bed with sans, more accurately straddling his older brother. Wasting no time on foreplay, he rips Sans and his own pants off, thrusting into Sans as soon as he could.

Sans feels fucking _amazing_ around Pap's ecto-dick. So tight and wet... "S-Sans... ha... I love you... haaah~ fuck..." Papyrus cums inside of Sans, causing Sans to cum as well.

"i-i love you to bro... hah shit... mmmm..." Pap flopped down next to his brother, cuddling into his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry this one was short... DX


	2. aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I decided to make it a chapter fic. Yay!

"mmmhhhnnnnggg..." Sans grunted awake.

"Good morning brother!" And then remembers what happened last night.

"mornin'. love ya, bro." Hoping against the odds that last night was not a dream. Papyrus brings their mouths together, clinking firmly in a skeleton kiss. It wasn't a dream. Sans felt lightheaded.

"I love you to, brother, but I must make us breakfast now." Sans then remembered; his brother was having all of his friends over for movie night that day. Sans was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought as Pap walks back in, holding two plates of heated up spaghetti from the other night. "Sans, what is the matter?" Pap asked, taking in San's thoughtful frown.

"nothing, Paps, just wondering how to tell our friends were together." Sans said, clearly trying to picture all of there reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can all tell Undyne's gonna be a dick about it ]:3
> 
> Sry another short one this is the last I promise


	3. undyne is a jackass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus tell their friends that they are together

Knock knock

As Papyrus goes to answer the door, Sans flops onto the couch sweating nervously. How would their friends react? Would they tease them, or would they approve of their relationship? Sans wasn't going to lie; he was freaking out.

 As everyone walks in, he counts them off.

Undyne, Grillbz, Alphs, Metta, Tori and the kid came for movie night.

Well, Grillbz he wasn't worried about; he'd told him all about his crush on his bro a few months ago in a drunk daze. But everyone else?

As everyone settled in, Papyrus took out an anime to watch.

As the anime finished, Tori was the first to notice San's nervous tone. "Sans, what is the matter? You were not laughing at any of the jokes, witch is abnormal for you. Is everything alright?"

"y-yeah, I'm fine. but i do need to tell you guys something." Sans takes a deep breath and screws his eyesockets shut. "pap and i are together now."

There was a silence after that, and he thinks, 'oh god i screwed up!' 

Then he feels a tap on his arm. He opens his eyes to see the kid signing 'That's great! We were wondering when you two would get together!' San's face gets a little warm, and Undyne blurts out, "Really? Pap you could do better than that! I know you can!"

Sans almost took her out with the gaster blasters, but a voice stopped him. "U-undyne! Don't be rude! B-besides, I think that they a-are cute together."

"heh. thanks alphs."

 "Have you two kissed yet?" came a soft, smooth voice from the corner of the couch. Grillby. San's face heats up even more.

"Yes Grillby, we have. In fact..." Pap takes San's jaw and guides their mouths together. San's eyes flew open, then shut, letting him enjoy the kiss.

A collection of 'awwwwwww's ran through the living room.


	4. dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg I cannot belive that people acctually like my sinning! X3

After everyone had left, Sans decided that spaghetti wasn't good enough a dinner.

"paaaaaaaaaaps... I'm still hungry...~" pushing Papyrus down onto the couch. "I want desert~"

Sans pushes their teeth together in a heated kiss. Breaking away, Sans starts kissing all of the bones in his brother's body untill he reached his now-hard cock.

Reaching down to stroke himself off, he takes Pap's full member into his mouth. "S-saaaans... ahh! Hah! Mmmhhh... hah..."

Papyrus starts thrusting into San's mouth to match his brother's pace, which was steadily increasing.

They weren't going to last long at the pace they they are going at; Sans felt so good around Paps, and Pappy felt so good inside of Sans.

Now pounding into San's face at jackhammer speed, Papyrus finished inside of Sans. Sans drank it all with a thirstyness that could only be cured with Pap's cum.

Paps thrust a few more times into Sans, in which time Sans came onto his hand. Sans and Pap cuddled down into the couch to sleep, too tired to walk up the stairs just to get to their bed.

"I love you, Pappy. More than anything in the world..." "I love you to, brother."


End file.
